


I Wish (Short version) By: isbie100

by shoko_kenshi



Series: I Wish  By: isbie100 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, OCs - Freeform, Orginal story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoko_kenshi/pseuds/shoko_kenshi
Summary: This story is about a girl named Lola who is going through major depression. She hates her life and everyone around her. Her only support, her mother, left. How can Lola get past her life with no one by her side?This story was by Isbie100 (See Notes for more information)
Series: I Wish  By: isbie100 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193918
Kudos: 2





	1. January 28, 2007

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Shoko Here! So I'm not the Author of this book my friend is but they don't have a Ao3 Account and don't know how to use Ao3 so I posted this for them. I didn't change anything in the story without their approval but I was the editor lmao anyways enjoy this uhh depression story and I hope you don't cry!

**January 28, 2007**

I wonder when I became like this. It doesn’t really matter though. So you can just go. Just like him…


	2. February 14, 2007

**February 14, 2007**

When I was little, I played a lot. I had fun with my sister, and my brother, and my family. I didn’t need anyone else. I think by the time I was 7 I started to become a little less childish and deal with the real world. Then in 2nd grade and 3rd grade I lived happily ever after blah blah blah. Then I went to middle school. That's when my family fell apart too.


	3. March 3, 2007

**March 3, 2007**

For most of my life I was hurt. I cried myself to sleep, I cried and cried and cried. But I had a house. I always had food. And I had a bed to sleep in, and a school to go to. Some could say my life isn’t bad. But if you live like this it’s better to be dead.


	4. March 30, 2008

**March 30, 2008**

I tried my hardest to fit in and I worked hard in school. That got me to the top of my class all the time. I had friends- no...I guess I would say acquaintances. My father died in a car crash. But I was so little. Why would I care? If he wasn’t with me during my life then who is he to call dad? My mom got remarried when I was 8. My step-dad wasn't a bad person. I just hated him. Because he hit my mom. He would get mad. Then hit us all. He just left one day. But still visits us sometimes in secret. He tells us how much he loves us. But I hate him with all my heart.


	5. May 21, 2008

**May 21, 2008**

My mom stopped caring about her life at that point too. She started drinking and shouting. Taking her anger out on anything she could get her hands on. After my 10th birthday my mom became more normal and got over whatever she was going though.


	6. May 25, 2008

**May 25, 2008**

She was kind of dead, but I loved her. She was the only one who was with me. Then suddenly..my mom had to leave. “It’s a matter of life and death.” she said. And it was for 5years. I needed to stay with my stepdad for 5 years until she came back. “Killkill”


	7. August 22, 2012

**August 22, 2012**

It was average. I avoided my family. Everyone doesn’t matter anymore. I need to survive. Just 1 more year…


	8. April 6, 2013

**April 6, 2013**

I need to stop. I need a way to stop it all. Every day at school…..I-can’t do this anymore Every day..it’s getting worse...no. I only need to wait 5 more months. In this nightmare excuse of a life…


	9. June 27, 2013

**June 27, 2013**

No. No. No. No. NO.


	10. July 4, 2013

**July 4, 2013**

The London bridge is a beautiful place. The view is great. It’s bright red. So many people go there.


	11. October 13, 2013

**October 13, 2013**

My mom came back. But I wasn’t there. I was at the London bridge. I’m already falling. I wish....

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m isbie100 the author of this book. I kind of improvised this whole idea. I wanted to tell a story of someone who was perfect in everyone’s eyes. Perfect grades, nice family, etc. But with emotional problems and I wanted to show what might happen to someone who didn’t have support behind those feelings. I don’t get my logic at the end. How is she writing while falling? I have no idea. You can guess whatever you want. I wanted this to be a little deeper than it is, so maybe I’ll make a different non short story version, but we’ll have to see. It’s in journal format and the time spans are pretty far apart. It’s very short. Hope you enjoyed it anyway though.


End file.
